ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Babylon Chapter 4
Ultraman Babylon: A Housepets!/Ultraman Crossover FanFiction To Info Page Chapter 4: The Advanced National Military League! Peanut woke up in the back of a van. He had fallen asleep during the car ride to the HQ of ANML. He remember how distraught his owners and Grape were. But no time to dwell on that, he just wanted to try and look on the bright side. "Alright, we're here." The driver of the van said. "Get out of the van, please." Peanut got out of the van and found himself surrounded by walls. People in labcoats were walking around on balconies about 2-to-3 stories above the ground. In the middle of the room, there were people working on what appeared to be jets of some kind. Peanut had a few ideas of what this place could be. "Welcome Peanut Butter Sandwich! I hope you like it here, because this shall be your home until we get rid of those monsters that keep showing up from out of nowhere at complete random about once a week. I know you must have a lot questions, but allow me to introduce myself. Oh wait, you've already met me! I'm Keene Milton!" "Kenne Milton!" Peanut exclaimed. "I don't remember you." "What!? You don't remember!? I'm Keene Milton, one of the Milton ferrets who inherited their owner's money after he passed away!I kidnapped you once! Remember, during that water gun war I started!" "Oh yeah, I remember you! You let me play video games! Then Grape and Zach came, and we walked away from a giant water explosion while wearing sunglasses all Michael Bay style!" Peanut recalled. "Yep, that's me." Keene confirmed. "Just come with me." Peanut followed Keene over to the spot where all the jets were. "These are our jets! The Chou超Ryu竜Hurricaneハリケーン, the Sakura桜 Bloomerブルマ, and the Greatグレート Sunshineサンシャイン!" "Why do they all have such ridiculous names?" Peanut asked. "Don't ask me, ask the guy who named them!" Keene answered. "Did somebody just mock my naming choices!?" A voice out in the distance called out. "Shut up and get back to work, Steve!" Keene yelled back. "Okay, sir." The man named Steve yelled back, sounding defeated. "Okay, now that that mess is over, let's keep moving." Keene directed. Peanut followed him to wherever he was leading them. "This Keene guy seems a bit full of himself." Babylon said. "I don't think so." Peanut opposed. "Who are you talking to?" Keene asked. "Nobody! Nobody at all!" Peanut answered. "Okay..." Keene said, thinking that Peanut might be insane. Keene led them to a small room with a bed, a TV, and a game console. "This'll be your room while you're here, so I gave you the same things I gave you back when I kidnapped you." "Thanks!" Peanut said. Keene left and Peanut sat on the bed. He got out the Rodoron Spark-Doll and stared at it. "Well Babylon, I guess we're staying here for the time being." Said Peanut. "I guess we are." Said Babylon. To be continued...